


缪杨/YEANLING & UPSTANDING YOUNG MAN

by THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP/pseuds/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP





	缪杨/YEANLING & UPSTANDING YOUNG MAN

*ooc属于我 还是那个恐怖宠物店paro  
*随便一写图一乐呵 没有任何不尊重原著的意思  
*设定点这里  
*如果以上都可以的话 下拉即看想太多的缪拉和什么都不知道的老杨

看着眼前正在交叠着双腿慵懒地斜靠在沙发扶手上，神色却专注于书籍的男子，奈特哈尔·缪拉警官的目光却不由自主地随着伯爵呼吸时的起伏慢慢移动，从胸部到小腹，视线再向下滑，令年轻的警官自己也奇怪的是，虽然对方的下半身被桌子挡住，可自己仍然能想象得到对方旗袍下裸露着的修长而紧致的小腿。

而现下警官更关心的是——有什么东西正在桌下蹭自己的裤管。刑警先生穿着一条宽松的牛仔裤，正是时下流行于年轻人们之间的款式，也正是因为其宽松，导致了刑警先生不能确定出那具体是什么东西。

而腿部的刮蹭并没有消失，可以说反倒是变本加厉，一下蜻蜓点水的微微触碰，又一下是从下至上的慢慢碾磨——

刑警突然想起上周看的一部影片，女主角用脚在桌面下跟男主角调情的片段让他印象深刻。

难不成——是对面的伯爵在向我发出信号吗？缪拉警官的脑子里突然闪现这种想法。惊讶之余缪拉更加确定伯爵并不是表面上看起来这样单纯无害的生物。看吧，缪拉警官想，我就说这家跟失踪和谋杀联系在一起的宠物店没那么简单，况且自己对东方文化也不是没有一点儿了解，哪个正经男人会每天穿着女性才会穿的旗袍逛来逛去？这个卷发男子绝对有问题！有很大的问题！说不定他是什么哪个帮派首领的情人，开这间宠物店就是为了给帮派洗钱；也有可能他本身就是偷渡客的蛇头，最近西海岸的非法移民可不在少数。

桌面下的动作仍旧没有停止，缪拉警官的想像亦没有停止：对了，还有可能他就是什么暗娼机构的mama，感觉他的动作很熟练嘛，我也……发觉自己竟然一点也不排斥，甚至还有点儿享受这个过程的年轻刑警顿时红了脸。

不不不，这绝对是伯爵的阴谋，想把我也拖下水，所以才以自己的身体来诱惑我，企图让我跟他和他背后的势力沆瀣一气！杨威利，你以为你算盘打得很妙吗？！我告诉你，你想错了，你错就错在自己在世界的阴暗面呆久了，不知道地球上还有我这么正直沉稳的好青年！

“哗——”伯爵的书页又翻了一页，黑发的男子目不转睛地看着自己手中的书，连自己早些时候沏好的红茶已经凉了都没有察觉。

正直的刑警先生又想到和去年自己一起去捣毁地下卖淫场所“伦尔谢伊”时不幸牺牲的坎普前辈，那些犯罪分子丧心病狂，不仅组织卖淫而且还非法贩卖武器。回忆起自己尊重的前辈就是被这些罪犯打成了筛子，眼前之人却仍旧淡然地看着书，缪拉刑警的气儿就不打一处来。

杨威利！你等着，你的美男计对我没用！我一定要揪出你的狐狸尾巴！缪拉刑警暗暗下定决心，左手禁不住握拳砸在了桌面上，发出巨大的声响。

“誒？刑警先生你怎么了？”伯爵被刑警的举动吓了一跳，直起身来，红茶也从杯中撒了出来。

“喵呜——”是小猫的叫声。

“元帅，你去哪儿了？”杨没有追究缪拉的冒失，微笑着张开双手示意桌面下受到惊吓的猫咪跳到自己的怀中来。

“喵～喵～”虽然在伯爵的怀中得到了爱抚，名叫“元帅”的猫咪仍然名不副实地瑟瑟发抖。

“看来您吓到它了。”伯爵直视着刑警的眼睛，语气里却没有丝毫的怪罪之意。

后知后觉的刑警先生这才意识到：刚刚原来是猫咪在蹭我的腿吗？！我真是——太！丢！人！了！

END


End file.
